harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop
Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was a small tea shop located on a side road off the High Street in Hogsmeade Village. It was owned by Madam Puddifoot and was described by Harry Potter as the haunt of happy couples. The tea shop was very popular among Hogwarts students and served various kinds of drinks. Description The decoration was very tacky, frilly, covered with bows, and cramped. The windows steamed up and the gaudy tables and chairs were all claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. A bell over the door announced customers in a tuneful tinkle; the round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls, and cramped up the small shop to the point that Madam Puddifoot has great difficulty in moving in between tables to serve the couples. While Cho Chang thought the place was nice and cute, Harry Potter was not fond of the appearance nor atmosphere, as it reminded him uncomfortably of Dolores Umbridge's office, and the sight of couples being so intimate with each other made him feel even more uncomfortable. On Valentine's Day, the tearoom was decorated with golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, which occasionally threw pink confetti over the people sitting below them. This, however, was more of irritating than romantic, as the confetti would occasionally land in the beverages. History Sometime between 1956 and the 1980s, this was where Elphinstone Urquart first proposed to Minerva McGonagall while he was on holiday in Scotland. McGonagall, surprised and embarrassed, turned him down as she still had feelings for Dougal McGregor. biography of Minerva McGonagall (transcription available here) At a later point in the 1980s, Jacob's sibling, Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks found this location and decided it was a good place for a date for the former. Jacob's sibling and their crush went on a date here. Sometime in 1995, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang came to Madam Puddifoot's on a date. On Valentine's Day in 1996, Harry Potter and Cho Chang had a cup of coffee here, and sat by Roger Davies and his girlfriend. Their date, however, turned out nightmarishly wrong; Harry already felt highly uncomfortable the moment he set eyes on the café's insides, as the decors reminded him of Umbridge's office and the intimate couples all around them made it even more awkward. It only got worse when Cho started talking about Cedric, which made her cry, and when Harry mentioned (in a way that led to misunderstandings) Hermione Granger she became jealous and left dramatically, to the astonishment of the whole tearoom who stopped to watch them. Harry swiftly paid for the coffee and chased after her, but she had already disappeared from the street. The experience left Harry a negative impression on the place, as he referred to it as a "stupid teashop" when reliving this disaster with Hermione. When Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione did not meet Ginny Weasley during one of their Hogsmeade weekend trips, Harry wondered if she was "cosily closeted" at Madam Puddifoot's (which he thought of as the haunt of happy couples, presumably due to his disastrous date there with Cho) with Dean Thomas. During the Calamity, volunteer members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force were able to visit Madam Puddifoot's through the usage of Portkeys in order to collect Wrackspurts.Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Behind the scenes *It is plausible that the ridiculously frilly decorations and napkins, and the foggy windows, were merely additional decorations for Valentine's Day and that the teashop usually was not so frilly. Though, considering the overly intimate atmosphere, it is also possible that only the cherubs are the Valentine's Day exception. *A Madam Puddifoot's storefront was added to Hogsmeade at , as a result of the Diagon Alley expansion. The storefront used to house Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, which was moved to Diagon Alley."PotterWatch: Knight Bus, Madam Puddifoot, and Interactive Wand Rumours" at TouringPlans.com Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Madam Puddifoot's Café es:Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié fr:Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ru:Кафе мадам Паддифут pl:Herbaciarnia u pani Puddifoot Category:Hogsmeade Category:Restaurants